criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Pub Draw
| image = pub_draw_header.jpg | caption = Pub Draw | Unaired = false | host = | Sguests = | num_episodes = 19 | hostP = YouTube Twitch | runtime = 1½ - 2 hours | first_aired = 2019-01-23 | last_aired = 2019-12-04 }} Pub Draw is a series where Marisha and a guest learn how to draw characters from Critical Role under the tutelage and guidance of artist, Babs Tarr. The aim is to teach the viewer to draw their own unique D&D character from scratch by the end of the series. Episodes Season 1 Head Basics Marisha learns the basics of drawing a human head, guided by professional artist, Babs Starr. Learn To Draw Faces Building on the lessons learned in the previous episode, Babs takes Marisha through drawing a face. Draw Jester with Laura Bailey Laura Bailey joins Marisha and Babs and learns how to draw her character, Jester. Draw Percy Using the Loomis Method Marisha is shown how to draw Percy using the Loomis Method.The Loomis Method. Draw Nott with Sam Riegel Sam Riegel is in the studio and along with Marisha, is shown how to draw Nott by resident artist, Babs Tarr. Learn to Draw Body Beau-sics (Basics) Babs takes Marisha through the basics of drawing a body, using Marisha's character, Beauregard. Draw Grog with Travis Willingham Travis Willingham joins Marisha and Babs in the studio, to draw his character Grog, from Campaign 1. Drawing Bodies (Part 2) This is part two of the lesson on how to draw bodies. Marisha and Babs draw different members of Vox Machina in a variety of poses. Draw Caleb with Liam O'Brien aka Art Dad! Liam joins Marisha and Babs to learn how to draw his character, Caleb from the Mighty Nein. Inking Basics Marisha and Babs cover the basics of inking your artwork. Lighting and Shading Marisha and Babs continue to explore inking and demonstrate how to employ lighting and shading. Draw Gilmore with Matt! Marisha and Babs are joined in the studio by Matthew Mercer and draw the infamous shopkeeper, Shawn Gilmore. Season 2 Draw Reani with Mica Burton! Pub Draw returns for a new season! Join Babs Tarr, Marisha Ray, and special guest Mica Burton to learn how to draw Reani. Drawing Vex with Laura Bailey The illustrious Laura Bailey joins Babs Tarr and Marisha Ray to practice drawing Vex. Painting Orly with Matt Mercer The majestic Matthew Mercer joins Babs Tarr to create an oil painting of Orly, our favorite tortle bard ship captain. Drawing Hana with Erika Ishii Erika Ishii joins Babs Tarr and Marisha Ray to learn how to draw her investigator Hana from our Call of Cthulhu: Shadow of the Crystal Palace one-shot. Drawing Kashaw with Will Friedle Will Friedle joins Babs Tarr and Marisha Ray to learn how to use charcoals to draw his character Kashaw from the Vox Machina campaign. Drawing Fjord with Travis Willingham Travis Willingham joins Babs Tarr and Marisha Ray to learn how to draw Fjord. Drawing Action Poses with Sung Jin from Titmouse Sung Jin Ahn from Titmouse joins Babs Tarr and Marisha Ray to teach drawing action poses for animation References Art: Category:Content